A Single Glance
by RoseRed95
Summary: Have you ever been so in love, you're just blinded by everything else? It took a while to realize it. I guess I was just trying to fool myself. If I figured it out sooner, maybe it wouldn't be so heart shattering. A short one shot about Kouga's doomed feelings for Kagome.


Hi everyone! So, I don't know where this came from lol. It just popped in my head. I haven't watched the show in years so if it's OOC, please forgive me! Anyway, I always wanted Kouga and Kagome to be together. He's just so sweet and I always root for the underdogs, even though they never win lol. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are nice :)

A Single Glance

Have you ever been so in love, you're just blinded by everything else? It took a while to realize it. I guess I was just trying to fool myself. If I figured it out sooner, maybe it wouldn't be so heart shattering.

I was out hunting food for my pack. I decided to leave Ginta and Hakkaku back at the den. They both ate some bad berries the other day and were too sick to move. They really were idiots. They should have known better than to eat them. Sometimes it's nice to get some time away from them.

My pack had finally gotten used to a strict animal diet, no humans at all. Kagome made me see how wrong it was to hunt them. She really did change everything...While I was hunting, I caught her scent. It was the best thing I have ever smelt, a fruity fragrance that would make any demon's mouth water. My heart skipped a beat, like it did whenever I sensed she was near, and ran to where she was. It only took a moment to find her. She was sitting on the tall grass by a small lake, dangling her feet in the clear water. I smiled at the sight. She looked so beautiful, like a goddess. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind and the dark color of it made her seem even paler in comparison. I quickly made my way to her side and called out her name. She looked up from the lake and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey Kouga!" She said as I sat down next to her. "What brings you here?"  
"I was out hunting and I caught your scent." I told her as I admired her brown eyes. "What are you doing by yourself? It could be dangerous out here."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "I think you know I can handle myself. Anyway, they made camp near here. And I..." She looked away from me and stared at the water. "Well, I wasn't in the best of moods so the others left me alone.

I instantly became concerned for her. Her voice was soft and sounded pained. "What happened? I swear, if it was that damn flea bag I'll-"

"It wasn't him." She interrupted and looked back at me. "I mean, I guess it is him but it was my fault." I gave her a confused look and she sighed.  
"He was with Kikyo last night."  
I felt my blood begin to boil. Inuyasha had to be sick in the head for even considering anyone over Kagome, especially a woman who wreaked of clay and death.  
"I'm sorry Kouga, I really just feel like bring by mysel-"

"Kagome, come with me back to my tribe." I said before she could finish. It was her turn to give me a confused look.

"Why?" She asked.

"That mutt doesn't treat you right." I told her. "Look at what he does to you! You're the strongest woman I know and he makes you hurt like this. He shouldn't even be near my woman. Once Naraku is defeated, you'll come with me."

"Kouga, I always have to tell you this." She said sounding a little annoyed. "I'm not your woman."

"But you can be. Kagome, I knew you were meant to be mine the moment I saw you." I told her and leaned into her. She moved back.

"The first time you saw me, you kidnapped me." She said sarcastically.

"And you weren't afraid. Not really. You screamed and demanded me to put you down. You were never really afraid of me and I saw how fearless you were." I explained. "You're perfect. You're strong yet are so gentle to others. You judge people by their actions, not by what they are. And you never give up. If you just gave me a chance, if you really were my mate, I would give you the world."

"Kouga..." Kagome said quietly and I reached my hand out to stroke her cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I heard an aggravating voice scream. I turned my head to the left and glared at the pathetic half breed.

"I can touch my woman if I want to, pup." I told him.

"She is not your woman, you mangy wolf!" He growled and took a step towards me. I quickly stood up and faced him.

"I should just kill you now for what you did to Kagome." I said and clenched my fist.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." He said and put his hand on the top of his sword. I heard Kagome stand up and felt her place a hand on my shoulder.

"Both of you, that's enough!" She yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why are you even talking to him?"

"I can touch and talk to whoever I want!" She said with a glare. "If you can, I can."

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. How much of an idiot was he?

"She's talking about you and your dead priestess." I told him.

"Don't get involved with this." He said to me. "Just get the hell out of here."

"Like I'll take orders from a weakling like you!" I laughed. "If I'm leaving, she's coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" He yelled and pulled Kagome over to his side. I felt my heart rate quicken when I saw him touch her. Demons are possessive over their mates, especially wolf demons. We mate for life and seeing his hand on her was torture. I was ready to kill.

"That can be arranged." I said to him. "With you gone, at least Kagome can be happy."

"Kouga-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha interrupted.

"She'll never go with you!" He growled. "She doesn't love you and never will!"

"Inuyasha-" Kagome said but it was my turn to interrupt her.

"At least I'll be able to truly love her, unlike you who's to busy drooling over someone else. You're disgusting and don't deserve to be near her presence." I said, my temper boiling.

"That's it!" He yelled and pulled out his Tessaiga. Before I could even get into a battle stance, Kagome had stopped Inuyasha.

"Sit!" She commanded and the half breed fell face first to the floor. I relaxed and chuckled.

"You're pathetic, pup." I said.

"Fine!" Inuyasha muttered into the ground. He stood up and wiped the dirt of his red robe. "If you want to stand up for the wolf, go ahead! Why don't you just go with him?!" And with that, he stormed off back to where they made camp.

"Idiot." I said and looked over to Kagome. I was about to ask her if she really did want to go back with me, but I was distracted with what I saw. She wasn't looking at me, just staring at the spot the mutt was in before. I gasped lightly and took a step back. That's when I realized it, something I should have saw long ago. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and were aching. Not from sadness, not exactly, but from longing.

She loved him.

I always knew she cared for him, but I never realized she cared that much. That look said everything. She would give everything to be with him. She wanted nothing more than that and would do anything to make it happen. It was the look I always gave her.  
I never understood what people meant by a broken heart. How could a heart be broken? It can't physically break like that. Well, I finally figured out what it meant first hand. It truly did feel like my heart was broken into a thousand pieces and fell down to the pit of my stomach, weighing me down.

"Inuyasha..." She said breaking the silence. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Do...do you want to go back to your group?" I asked, trying to sound all right. I knew it was useless trying to convince her to leave with me. She would never leave him, the man she loved. No matter how much he hurt her, she would stay.

She shook her head slowly, still staring off at where Inuyasha had been. "Not yet...I don't want them to see me like this." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah..." She said and I nodded. I started to turn around when more tears fell down her face. It killed me to know she wept for another man but I couldn't leave her like that. I opened up my arms, an invitation for her to come to me. She stared at me for a moment before she fell into my embrace and started to sob. I felt her tears on my chest from where her face was.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

"It's all right." I told her. "I'll always be here."

And it was true. I will always be there for her. Even though she loves someone else, someone I hate, I will always protect her. This love I feel for her will never fade, no matter how much I want it to. Even though it hurts, hurts more than anything I've experienced before, I'll have to be content with knowing one day she'll be happy with Inuyasha. I truly am a fool.

You can tell from a single glance.


End file.
